


Mistletoe at Bobby's

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-05
Updated: 2010-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is surprised by Castiel's appearance and subsequent request while the Winchesters are snowed in at Bobby's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe at Bobby's

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the spn_cues 25 Days of Christmas challenge || Day 5 || prompt: Mistletoe

Dean hummed quietly to himself as he honed a fresh edge upon his knife, stropping the blade against the strip of leather with practiced ease. He glanced up momentarily to stare out the window, sighing a little impatiently at the snow that still cloaked the world outside, drifting down in harried waves of white.

The snow hadn’t ceased since he’d arrived with Sam at Bobby’s place some days before, in the hopes of getting the Impala fixed after a ghoul had decided to rip the front bumper off while trying to get to Sam. One timely gunshot later and Dean had splattered what passed for ghoul brains all over the snow by the side of the road. He also managed to pebbledash the front of his freshly laundered shirt while he was at it, but that was neither here nor there. In Dean’s opinion, said ghoul splattered shirt only served as a physical reminder to Sam just what his elder brother had done for him, not that Sam seemed to care. The younger Winchester showed little interest in anything anymore, now that his soul had taken permanent leave of his body.

Dean sighed, and turned away from the window, returning his gaze back to the blade and thinking of the trip to Bobby’s, and how the elder hunter had helped Dean find a suitable replacement for his ripped off bumper. That was when the snow had started and it hadn’t stopped since, snowing the Winchesters in at Bobby’s place until further notice.

Dean had felt the burn of being trapped in one place for too long, and had busied his hands in the intervening few days cleaning every single last gun he owned, before turning his attentions to cleaning first Sam’s, then Bobby’s weapons. Sam had watched him expressionlessly for a time, while Bobby hadn’t complained, knowing that the weapons needed cleaning as much as Dean needed to clean them.

Castiel had dropped by a couple times, but hadn’t said much, nor had he stayed for very long either time. Dean had felt disappointed when the angel had left, squashing his hopes for a prolonged visit from Castiel deep inside himself where no one could see it. His best efforts weren‘t lost upon Bobby or Sam, yet neither commented upon Dean‘s continued disappointment. .

Dean started humming again to fill up the silence of an otherwise empty room, until he felt the first heavy brush of a weighted gaze upon the top of his head. He hid a smile, knowing just who was staring at him immediately, yet waiting to see if Castiel would say anything first.

The angel remained silent, watching him with weighted gaze and typical patient demeanour, until finally Dean looked up. The hunter tried to sigh in long-suffering impatience, but he couldn’t stop the grin from spreading across his face for very long. Castiel’s mouth curved slightly in answering happiness, before he nodded his head at Dean.

“Hello, Dean,” he said, quietly, remaining steadfastly in the doorway.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean said. “You look uncomfortable. Why don’t you come in and sit down?”

Castiel’s mouth thinned out into a regretful line, eyes staring pointedly down at the floor with an expression of abject guilt stamped across his face. Dean frowned at that, before he asked the inevitable question.

“What’s up, Cas?” Dean asked, putting aside the blade he’d been sharpening to stare at his angel fixedly.

“Can you come over here?” Castiel asked, hopefully, eyes lifting momentarily to fix Dean with a hopeful glare before dropping away again.

His mouth pushed out in a thoughtful, waiting pout, uncertainty evident upon the lines of his slender body, shoulders squared against the prospect of impending rejection.

“You want me to come over there with you?” Dean questioned, wondering what was going on. “Why?”

“Please, just come over here,” Castiel said, again, mouth drooping slightly at the corners with a look of despair gradually working across his face.

Dean sighed, the gusty noise more for show than through any true sign of irritation and he stood, knees protesting the sudden movement with popping creaks of tense muscles. Castiel watched him hopefully, eyes tracking every single last one of Dean’s movements as the hunter came closer before Dean stopped in front of the waiting angel.

“Now, what was so important that I had to come all the way over here for? Why couldn’t you have come over to me?” Dean asked, amusement warming his voice as he stared at Castiel’s lips without meaning to.

He loved Castiel’s lips, their full ripeness and the way that they formed soft, kissable shapes when Castiel pouted with concentration, or anger. That mouth was almost sinful in Dean’s opinion and he could never shake the thought of wanting to taste Castiel’s mouth, to claim the angel’s lips in a heated kiss yet never had the nerve to do so for fear of being smited.

“I couldn’t have done this,” Castiel said, as he reached up to push his fingers through the hair at the nape of Dean’s neck.

Dean watched him curiously, breath quickening and sticking in his throat hopefully as Castiel leant in to brush his lips softly against Dean’s waiting mouth. The hunter closed his eyes and leant in still further, breath gusting against Castiel’s lips before he deepened the kiss needily, revelling in the soft feel of Castiel’s plush lips beneath his own.

The angel’s mouth was soft as Dean imagined it to be and tasted even better. He could taste a musky sweetness like the most expensive of chocolates melting in the heat and a certain vanilla undertone that drove Dean deeper. He licked his way into Castiel’s mouth, wondering as he did so whether he was pushing too far, too soon. Castiel accepted him eagerly, readily, even going so far as to suck lightly upon Dean’s tongue.

Dean pulled away finally, slightly embarrassed at the flush that crept across his cheeks when he found his breath hard to catch. He made no attempt to move away from Castiel; instead he slid his arms around the angel’s waist, smiling when Castiel didn’t pull away.

“What was that for? Couldn’t you have kissed me over there?” Dean asked, as he stared at Castiel’s kiss-swollen lips.

“No, Dean,” Castiel replied, with the slightest chuff of angelic laughter.

“Why not?” Dean asked, with a surprised laugh of his own.

“There’s no mistletoe over there,” Castiel replied, finally pointing up at the bunch of leaves and berries suspended over their heads.

Dean tilted his head back, noticing the mistletoe for the first time. He laughed, before pulling the angel closer still against his body. Castiel went willingly, staring intently at Dean’s laughing face. He rested his hands upon Dean’s back gently and responded when Dean pressed an all too brief kiss upon his waiting mouth.

“I don’t know how that got there, and I don’t even care. Would you kiss me when there’s no mistletoe around?” the hunter asked, uncertain as to whether he wanted to hear any other answer than “yes.”

“Don’t worry, Dean. The answer will always be yes. The mistletoe was just an excuse to get the ball rolling,” Castiel replied, with a faint smile at the hunter.

Dean smirked in pleasure at the angel held in his arms, before he said - “I think we ought to get more practice in, if we’re gonna be doing that a lot.”

“Of course,” Castiel replied, finally allowing Dean to lead him further into Bobby’s living room.

Dean settled upon the couch he’d vacated earlier, pulling Castiel down upon the soft cushions beside him, before closing in to press a tentative kiss to Castiel’s waiting mouth. The angel didn’t pull away; instead he responded, mouth warm and gentle against Dean’s own. Neither moved for a very long time, all too content to remain kissing for the foreseeable future.

~fini~


End file.
